1. THE FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a system for removably retaining electrical terminals in associated housings.
2. The Prior Art
Much work has been done on methods and means for removably securing electrical terminals in connector housings. The resulting devices are generally classified as front release devices, as noted by U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,345 and rear release devices, as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 3,544,954. Some devices are capable of either front or rear release, as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 3,617,991. A further category would be side release, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,538,489 and of which the present invention constitutes a particular improvement.